An accelerometer using a beam resonator force transducer to constrain the proof mass movement has advantages as compared with a servoed accelerometer of simplicity, low cost and an inherently digital output. The beam transducer is typically made of quartz which is quite brittle. Accordingly, protection must be provided from over range inputs. The use of mechanical stops is known. However, the proof mass motion must be less than 0.00010 inch. It is difficult to manufacture an accelerometer with stops which will maintain such small dimensions over a range of temperatures.